Hold tight to the wings of a dream
by medboflight
Summary: A new competitior enters the tournaments and shakes things up for a few people, in the list and at heart.
1. 1

" Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, knights, stone cutters, kings and butchers, I present a hero so great that Ares and Athena fight for claim of that greatness. Someone that fought back troops in India when they threatened a slaughter of Catholic missionaries. Sired by Sir Elose of Valdera. The one, the only Knight of Valdera," 

The crowds cheered at the announcement of the new entrant on the strong white horse. 

" He has no name, only a title?"

" Don't worry about this, it will be easy for you," 

" I am not. I only find it strange," the boy slammed down his visor and kicked his heels against his horse's side. He hadn't lost in nearly a year's time and fully planned on keeping it that way. Both competitors ready themselves for the flag drop. The boy, William, prepared himself and the unknown stranger acted as if days, not moments, were left. 

The flag was lowered and William took off while the unknown stranger remained. Will thought of how they must be mad.

But soon, this person took off. They ready themselves to apply or receive a blow just as by bizarre occurrences, William looked away for less than moment. This had never happened before. The blunder was brief, but long enough for the blunt end of the opposed person's lace to strike. The blow landed right in the center of the breast bone area and caused the hero of thousands to fall to the ground. Many erupted in cries of disbelief and anger. But the knight of their hearts lay on his back, his heart broken. 

Moments later, William, his armor removed for repair, went to find the one that claimed his victory. 

" Will, I tell you, no one may see the person of which you speak," Roland declared. 

" I must know who they are. And a name and a face to this title," he protested.

He went to where the knight's tent lay. The herald that had announced earlier stopped him too, speaking the same, " My orders are that all shall be reviled at the archery event when the great knight of Valdera will compete next, in an hour's time," 

" Then I shall know," Will said in a lowly and thoughtful voice. 

The hour soon slipped away. A gala of familiar faces stood about wanting to know to whom their champion lost. 

The trumpets sounded as time to announce came about. " Competitors in today's archery event shall be Sir Joseph Lightheart, Sir Edward von Bevin, Sir John of New Castle, and the Knight of Valdera,...." a pause of disbelief, " Lady Aurora Draco," 

Gasp passed through the crowds as the familiar stallion topped with a female rider entered.

" I lost to a woman?" William questioned.

" No, you lost to a girl," Watt answered. 


	2. 2

Gasp passed through the crowds as the familiar stallion topped with a female rider entered.

" I lost to a woman?" William questioned.

" No, you lost to a girl," Watt answered. 

" State your place woman," was demanded from the knight

" I come here to finish the season in the name of Elose Draco of Valdera, my father. He was killed three months ago participating in the same way as I today," She answered, "and you knew him, lord. These people knew him and loved him. Do not make his honor be stripped. I will defend it the best way I know how. And that is to compete," 

"This is madness," one man said

" Honor is one of the greatest things. It knows no sex," someone said to him solemnly. 

" This girl speaks the truth, my lord," the herald said, " Her father wished for her to do so. You will not deny a nobleman and hero his last wish that traveled on his final dying breath,"

The great lord looked down at the young girl atop the fine horse. Her eyes pleaded at him and he spoke " No, I will not. I knew your father to be an honest man. I know that he would not raise a liar. Lady knight, you may continue," 

" Damn," William said

" What's the matter?" Kate asked, " do you fear her?"

" No, but I am uneasy," he replied

She took the archery event with ease. Some people were not pleased, but they cheered none the less, mocking the lords and ladies. She didn't mind. It would not be the first or the last time she faced anguish.

When word later on that day reached William's ears that Lady Aurora Draco had taken the tournament, this caused his blood to boil. Something about that made him angry.

"Forget about it Will. Tomorrow is another day and another meet will come," Geoff said, trying his best to reassure him. 

" Yes, I know," Will said as Geoff gave him a quick pat on the back and turned and left. But his feeling did not receive help with the call of his name. 

" Sir knight? William?" Aurora said coming up on him mounted on her horse.

" I wish not to speak to you lady," He replied as he continued on. But she followed him closely on his horse.

" Sir, you battled well today. I think you for being a good opponent. It was an honor," she said.

" You thank me? Nay, I do not return the favor," he said stopping and looking at her.

" Sir, I wonder do you not like me because I beat you or is it because I am not a man, and I beat you?" She said, her own temper showing as she kicked at her horse and said, " See you in the list,"

Kate placed her hand on Will's shoulder. " This came for you," she said, handing him a letter. " Will, may I make a suggestion?"

" Of course,"

" I would suggest you not make an enemy of a Draco"

"What do you know of it?"

" My husband, God rest his soul, worked fro her father many a year. That armor she wears, he made it for her three years' stead ago. Which is why she came to me for new. What does the letter say?" 

" Oh, um, it says ' My dear Hunter, I regret to tell you that I will not be able to attend the tournament this next week. My father has bid me to stay with my mother, who has been stricken ill with pneumonia. Keep her in your prayers, William. I fear things are not in her favor. Lord willing, she will pull though, but things look bleak. Forever yours, Jocelyn,'" Will read with a forlorn look on his face. 

" So, she can't come now? How convenient. I wonder if more things shall come up in the future once she learns her champion has been dethroned," Kate said.

" No one has dethroned me. Not yet. I will take this season. I swear it," Will said harshly getting up very close in Kate's face before leaving in a harsh matter.


	3. 3

The boys were in the tavern having a good time. There were bets being placed on the floor. Roland and Geoff listened to them as Watt tried to get the attention of the serving girl. 

" Thatcher, the fool, did you see him loose today? I say on fifty franks that he won't be able to go on for the shame," a man said with a laugh.

" Wouldn't you? He getting knocked off his pony by a girl," another said. 

Roland heard this, " I will take that bet. He lost to a Draco and there is no shame in that . He will continue," 

" Roland, you best be using your own money. I will not loose mine," Watt said.

"Let him do what he must. Our Will's honor won't be taken by a little girl," Geoff.

Will was still angry. Not so much at Lady Draco, but at himself. He had let himself loose and his honor had a bruise on it. He missed Jocelyn so and wish that he could be with her at that very moment. She rarely, if ever, had spoken of her mother to him. He had thought her to be dead. He had met her father, yes, but not the lady of the house. 

'They must not be on well terms,' Will thought. He just knew that had to be it.

The Lady Draco was having problems of her own that night. She had competed in three events and other than being warn, she was hurt. In the sword even on foot, she had hurt her ankle and it was now swollen and black and blue.

" Put my boot back on, Darius," Aurora said to her herald. 

"I don't feel that is wise," he said 

" Do it!" she yelled

He did so and she cried out loudly enough for God himself to hear. She then limped her way to her horse and got on carefully. 

" I have to go see Kate. She is preparing my new armor," 

Darius looked at her cautiously, " You should stay here instead. If you are not able to walk next Thursday, you can not compete,"

" If I can not walk, I will merely just compete in the mounted events," she said and then hit the horse with the reins. It did not take long for her to arrive at the smith's tent. The entire troop was there conversing when she did so.

" Good evening Kate, gentlemen," Aurora said.

" Pompous of that horse aren't you?" Kate said.

" I find him necessary after today's doings," 

" To proud to walk, madam?" William said.

" No, to in pain," she said getting of and cringing as she stepped to take a place to sit, " I have an idea for what you can do for me," she took out a piece of parchment and handed it to Kate.

" If possible, I would like for you to make the dragons, there, out of bronze," she said as she pointed to the twisted illustration of the two dragons intertwined. 

" It will be difficult, but I can do it if the price is right," Kate said as she examined the picture.

" You compete on Thursday?" Geoff asked.

" Aye. No matter my condition," she said, " my father would stop at nothing, why shouldn't I ?"

" Because your a," Watt started to say.

" A what?" Aurora asked

" A girl," he said

" Oh, is that so?" she said 

" Yes," he said loudly.

" Oh," she said and then reared back and hit him in the face, knocking him from his seat. The others laughed as Watt got up and wiped the blood away from his nose. 

" Didn't hurt," he said over teared up eyes.

"Dear lady, I feel you shall fit in fine around here," Roland said to Will's continued dismay. 

She would had normally smiled, but pain soared through her and she cringed and cried out. Will's heart softened some and he went to go look at it.

" Here, let me see," he said using a gentle hand and took up her foot into his lap and very carefully pulled the boot away. "Damn, this thing's about the size of a mace head. You shouldn't be on it at all,"

"Don't worry about it, sir. It may swell a great bit, but the sooner I can walk and do, that will be all the better," Aurora said, avoiding his eyes. Something about him made her feel very small. " Sir, I offered you my hand once. You did not take it. I do it again. I ask you, please take it," she said holding out her hand. It was not much different from his in shape. It was callused and the knuckles were scared. He thought for a moment as he sat there studying it and then took it in his. 

" You need not call me sir. Makes me feel old coming from you. William will do," he said.

" And Aurora will do for me. People only call me Lady Draco at banquet and court," she said smiling again, still there seemed to be a strange tension between them.

" Oh, you need not to wear this boot. Keep it bandaged for maybe a day or so," he told her.

" Thank you kindly," she said, " I really must be going. It's getting late," She said as she gathered her things and then she whistled for her horse that came up close right by her. She grabbed hold of the saddle and pulled herself up with out the aid of her left leg. 

" Sleep well you all," she said as she went to leave.

" You as well," William called after her.

" Oh hate is used to cover up love," Roland said teasingly.

" What?" Will said.

" It has been nearly two months since you have seen Jocelyn," Watt said.

" Its not like that. I swear to it," William protested.

" Well, lord, if you don't want her, I don," Watt said.

" I don't think she's interested," Kate said, " Broken noses aren't attractive to her,"

" Its not broken," he said, softly touching it, " Ow,"

The night drifted on seemed like forever. William didn't do much sleeping. Mostly thinking and worrying. He didn't know what to think about Jocelyn. 

He made up his mind that he would go see her is she couldn't come see him. His thoughts stayed on this as he lulled off to sleep.


	4. 4

The next day started with a bang, literally. William awoke to think the mercenaries had arrived. Actually, there was a mishap in the local market involving a supply of gunpowder being somehow set off. Luckily, it was a small barrel and did no more than make a big smoke and noise.

The knight dressed and made his way out to the street to see what had happened.

" Morrow," said a somewhat deep yet feminine voice.

" What is going on out here?" Will asked.

" Ah, people having shyte for brains is all," Aurora answered, " Care to join me for a morning ride? That is if you have not prearranged plans," 

" No, that would be lovely," William replied with a smile. 

The two beauties continued their morning riding through the tall grass of a moor. 

" You grew up around here didn't you?" William asked.

" Aye. How did you figure?" Aurora inquired.

" Anyone who's anyone knows of your father's tale. Atleast, anyone who ever dreamed of being as great of a knight," 

" I see," she said as she smiled a bit and adjusted a silver figure on her left ring finger.

" I remember watching him when the joust came to London. I always wanted to speak with him but I would grow too shy when he came near. I mean, he was a giant of a man,"

" Yes, that he was. I suppose you were able to see him in a longer stead than I. That's why I started to do this all, in attempts to grow closer with him. I was beating the hell out of every farm boy around here by the time I was eleven years of age. By the time that I got to where I could compete with the noblemen's boys, I ran into a few walls. But no matter how tired I was after the competition, I would practice until I worked out that flaw. For some reason, I felt if I could become flawless, I could hold on tighter to my father," 

" You ever get scared?" William asked after a time of quiet.

" All the time. But that's what makes it worth it though. Being scared out of your bleeding mind but doing it anyway," She answered and then took off, jumping her horse over a small stream causing her waist long hair to fly straight back. She then ran her horse into the trees. 

William waited a bit before taking chase. He couldn't see her, but listened for the sound of the stallion's hoof beats on the leaves of the forest floor. Every now and again when light would break through the canopy, he would catch a glimpse of the shine of the white coat. 

Eventually, he found the white beauty, riderless, on a large stone that jutted out over a deep running brook a toped with waterfall.

" Aurora?" he called and received no answer, " Aurora?"

He didn't pay attention to the ripples in the water as he edged to the end of the bolder, but soon, he felt arms about him and found himself in the water. He reached the surface and found his face next to the smiling one of the lady.

" You could get people killed like that," he said in a bit of a harsh tone.

" I'm sorry. That was not my intent," Aurora replied. She undid her long braid and dove down under the water and kicked her way to a stone that rose above the surface just in the middle. 

William took his boots off and threw them ashore before going to join the girl. He wiped the golden locks from his face and sat beside her. 

" I thought you were suppose to be a lady," he said, " But you wear pants, go ridding with a man unescorted, and go swimming with your clothes on,"

" You rather I go without?" she teased.

" I never implied that," he defended.

" I'm a lady by title, Will, not by nature. I'm the son my father never had," 

" So you are the only child of Sir Elose?" 

" Yes, my mother died of infection when I was three," 

" I'm sorry. I never really knew my mother either. It was always just me and my father. He struggled hard to take care of me well and to make a living," William said. 

" This was her ring here," Aurora said, referring to the dragon about her ring finger, " it's a tad bit large, but it keeps a piece of her near me always," 

She then reached down into the water and got a bit in her hand and proceeded to wet her hair down more as she started to rebraid it. William watched her for a moment as she close her eyes and in haled deeply to take in the sent of the brook.

"What?" she asked when she caught him looking at her.

" You know what Roland had the nerve to say?" 

" There is no way for me to tell,"

" That I might have a fancy for you. Imagine that. Me, liking you in that matter. The lady who bruised me ass," William said with a hardy laugh.

" Thank you William. That I so reassuring for me. I find you lovely also, but do not see you in that light. We really ought to be getting back. Darius will give me hell about it if I'm gone for more than three hours. But meet me tonight at the clearing there. I'll show you some fun," Aurora said with a smirk. 


	5. 5

The edge of the horizon still had a bit of pink and orange to it as William sat atop his deep brown horse. He and the horse were both getting a bit fidgety while they sat and wait for some sort of sign of other life forms. 

" Hey, Will," Aurora's voice said finally from behind him. He turned his horse to her and squinted his eyes to see her form mixed with that of her horse. 

" So what is this fun that you wish to show me?" William asked. She did not answer. Only shushed him and placed a finger at her lips. She then proceeded to slowly enter into the woods.

William followed her through the darkness not knowing where it is that they would end up. The smell of smoke and the sound of distant music soon met him. It was not long soon after that he caught sight of wagons circling around a large fire and many dark haired people around it. 

He looked at his companion for why they have came to this camp. She only smiled and rushed her horse forward.

" Ciao la mia famiglia di wildness!" she said once inside the camp.

" Poco drago del sole, benvenuto," a younger man with long and curly black hair said to the girl. 

" Paulo," she said as they exchanged shakes. 

"Chi è il ragazzo bello?" this Paulo asked of her.

" No, non è un ragazzo bello. È un cavaliere. Il suo nome è William" Aurora said back to him.

All the long, William just sat there, trying his best not to offend any one in the camp and only smiling at his name.

" Hello," Will said to Paulo.

In return Paulo only laughed and turned back into the camp.

" Are all your friends gypsies?" William asked as he got down from his horse and tied him to a tree.

"Are you always judgmental?" Aurora said as she continued into the crowd. Two men helped her down from her horse and Paulo helped her stand because of her injury. 

" Poco drago del sole," an old, bent over woman with a twisted wooden cane said to her.

" Cara nonna. Come li ho mancati," Aurora said softly as she embraced the old woman.

" Chi è l'uomo che è venuto con voi?" the woman asked.

" Il mio amico William. Lo ho venuto a contatto di ai tornei," 

" Osserva come è buon e forte. Buon per fare i bambini con," the old woman said as she smiled at William.

" Aye, nonna," Aurora said with a smile, " That is not what I have planned for,"

"La scelta è la vostra. Anche se, è molto attraente," 

"William, quit being shy. They don't bite, least not anymore,"

" Well, alright. But how do I talk to them,"

" They talk English you know," 

" Hello, ma'am," William said as he offered the old woman a hand.

" You take good care of mi poco drago," the woman said through a thick accent.

" Nonna, he is not my betrothed. You ought to know I am not the marrying type around the lot of the knightly men," 

" Ah, all fools. Look at my Bella. Any man be happy to marry," she said as she walked off into one off the wagons.

" Nonna is like a grandmother to me. You know how they can be, yeah?" 

" No,"

" Oh, right. By the way this is Paulo. Paulo, this is William Thatcher," 

" Good to meet you," Paulo said taking hold of William's forearm. 

" As you," 

The crowd began to clap and chat a song along with the fiddles and the drums playing as the young men and women began to dance around the fire.  


" Aye, bello," a young lady said as she wiggled her finger at the knight. 

" Will, I do believe she wants to dance with you,"

" No, I can't" 

" Sure you can. Everyone can, just not all of them can in a good mannerism," Aurora said as she gave him a push.

" Amate l'uomo?" Paulo asked her as they watched William try to keep up with the beauty.

" Penso che potrei un giorno," she replied.

Time past faster than anyone could have thought. The full moon was just past the middle of the sky by the time things started to settle down. William was struck breathless about from it all. He had about completely ignored Aurora for quite some time. He hadn't meant to, but he got caught up in talking to the men and yes, flirting some with the women. 

He saw the hard-hitting lady sitting on a blanket with a young pup asleep in her lap. She was smiling slightly as her eyes followed him.

" You're not seeing to be having much of a good time," William said.

" Well, less than normal because of this damn ankle. But otherwise, I'm content. This is like home for me,"

" Yes, little Draco," William said as he sat on the ground beside her.

" Yes, Draco. Right there," she said pointing to the group of stars, " And that there is Will," 

"Which one?" he asked.

" Orion. The great warrior,"

" Oh, warrior I'm not," 

" One day you will be. I can feel it. And I think I would gladly die beside you," 


	6. 6

A week had past since that warm, star-filled night. There where preparations going on all through Europe for the semifinals. 

A white stallion dug its hoof with new shoes in the dirt. Higher up the horse's body were dark leather stirrups with brown boots filing them. The rider sighed. Her wounds had healed, but something wasn't setting well with her. It read plain on her face.

" What is it Rori?" Darius asked. 

" Something has me on edge," she answered.

" What is it then?"

" I haven't the slightest idea," 

William was near by practicing with the swinging target. He'd been at this for maybe half an hour, but he stopped when he felt a tension in the air. He trotted his horse over right along side hers. She seemed oblivious to the fact, just kept staring into the near by tree line. He place his hand on her forearm and encircled it with his fingers. 

" Hmm?" she said after a bit of a startle from coming out of her daze.

" You alright?" was the question. But before it could be answered there was a interruption of " William," 

He looked around and then down next to his horse and there was a face that he'd long to see.

"Jocelyn!" William said with excitement as he jumped to the ground meeting her with a tight embrace. Her face erupted into a smile. But there moment was cut off when she asked, "Who is your little friend?" 

Will looked back over his shoulder and smiled with one eyebrow arched. " Jocelyn, this is Aurora Draco, daughter of Sir Elose Draco," 

" Hi," Jocelyn said abruptly as she took Williams arm in her's and pulled him off to speak with him. Aurora was of course slightly offended. 

"Nice to meet you too," she yelled at the lady and clomped away on her horse.  


"Where ever did you find such an interesting looking girl?" Jocelyn said in a laughy tone softly to William. 

" In the lists. She actually found me and made me find my way to the ground," William said plainly. 

" A girl bared you to the ground?" Jocelyn said, " Surely you let this happen,"

" I didn't know she was a girl at first. She was wearing full armor. But the way she hits, ah, its amazing. She extends her arm completely right at the point of contact. It amazes me that she doesn't break her forearm at her size…." 

Jocelyn frowned. Somewhere along the lines of extends she stopped paying attention. 

" William, in case you couldn't tell, I really don't care to hear about this. Why don't just you and I go off and spend some quality time with you and I?" she said as she linked her fingers into his belt. 

Aurora's horse inhaled deeply and let the breath out with a deep grunt. She patted his neck, " I know Rapido. I don't think she likes us much either. But no scene in getting all emotional about it, boy. Hopefully William's eyes will be opened soon,"


	7. 7

" This is nothing but shit. That's what it is," a merchant said. It was a few days later. The strange following of the two knights and their men found their way to Jocelyn's home town, by no mistake. 

" The bastard of a lord keeps raising the taxes he'll find himself on the end of something he doesn't want to be on," another man said. 

The caravan rode quietly through the streets. Aurora eyes wondered over to the weary Will. She perhaps let the linger for too long, and quickly dropped her head down and to the opposite side when he looked her way. He then returned the favor and they shared a smile. 

Kate saw this and cleared her thought to break up the moment. " Aurora, I have your armor done. Once we get things settle, how's about you try it on,"

" Thanks Kate. I appreciate it greatly," 

They again fell into a silence as they approached the doors of the great manor that belonged to Jocelyn's father. They were greeted by the doorman and their horses were taken to the near by stables to have their tack removed and to be washed. The doorman led them into the main courtyard, where they were greeted by Jocelyn and her father.

" We are so pleased that you and your friends could come to see us William, my boy. You will be joining us for banquet tonight?" Jocelyn's father asked.

" Yes. Of course, I don't know if my men have the dress for it," William answered.

" Oh, we shall manage. Oh, who is this lovely young lady? I don't think I remember seeing her before," 

" Sire, this is Lady Aurora Draco. Aurora, this is…."

"Yes, we've met, though it has been many years. He and Father used to go on the hunt together," Aurora answered.

" Yes, a fine man, Elose Draco. It saddened my heart to learn of his death. The old boy did love the lists though, I don't know of a better place for him to have spent his last moments. But how are you dear? It must have been hard on you," 

" Yes, but the good Lord puts obstacles in front of us only to make us stronger," Aurora said, her voice quivering some. 

Later that night, Kate and Aurora where in the room that had been lent to the lady knight. Both women where helping each other dress for dinner. Kate had a simple pale blue dress that stopped just short of her feet. But the lady, she had a more extravagant banquet dress. It was a bit tight in the top. 

"Too bad I don't have time to have a new one made. I'm spilling out all over the place in this thing," Aurora said, trying to pull the low neck of her dress higher, with no success.

" One of the many joys of growing more into a woman," Kate replied, peering at her in the mirror from her position behind Aurora. She'd just finished lacing the last eye holes in the dress and pulled the strings tight.

" But…." Aurora said as Kate did this. She thought that all the breath had been squeezed out of her, " I'm usually just the little girl in ridding boots and dirty pants. I'm more than a knight than a lady," 

" Well, I know of a knight that's breath will be taken from him also. That's the plan anyways," Kate said with a bit of a giggle. 


	8. 8

Maybe an hour had past and the boys where down in the hall, mingling around and making small talk with the others there. William was starting to wonder about Kate and Aurora. 

"Hello, William" Kate said from beside him and to the back. 

" Kate," Will turned to her, " You look lovely tonight. What took you?" 

By this time, Watt, Roland, and Geoff came over to speak with the two of them.

" Well," Kate said. She paused for a moment and let her eyes wonder to the red-carpeted staircase. The boys looked over to them as well, to see what Kate was referring to. Watt's mouth gaped open. 

" I never thought she had….the…she's got the..," he stammered as he made claws of his hands in front of his chest. Geoff quickly smacked him upon the back of the head to make him stop his rambling. 

William couldn't help himself from staring. He wetted and then started to chew on his bottom lip. Kate heard him say under his breath, very faintly words of wow. 

" Go say hello to the lady," Roland said to William, as he gave him a push on the back. He took a step forward and stopped to make sure Jocelyn was still out of the room. She and some of her friends had gone walking in the garden, so he didn't expect her back for some time. 

As he made his way over to her, he went through things to say in his mind. Never had he done such a thing with her. He'd always said whatever he wanted to, never wondering if it would sound stupid. But something inside of him was growing in the pit of his stomach like a fire. 

" Are you quite alright, Will?" 

She had the same voice, the same sideways smirk, but he didn't understand this feeling creeping up on him on the inside. He felt a slight twinge of it when they had gone ridding that day and sat in the river. It came to him again in a bit stronger amount when they'd gone to the gypsy camp and he'd waken up with her back curled up to his side. But, he felt as though he was going to be down to his knees as she slipped her arm through his, as was accustom for a lady to do a gentleman. 

" William?" Aurora asked, "You look like you ate something that didn't really like you," 

" I…. I'm quite fine. Just tired," William lied. 

The truth of the matter was that he'd never had a feeling tear at him like this. It was like worry, guilt, and fear all balled into one excruciating mass right in his gut. Nothing compared to it. Not the feeling he had when his father had left him to the care of the kind knight, not when he first mounted in the lists, not when he first spoke to Jocelyn or when she came first came to him on that fateful night. 

" Perhaps a dance?" William asked.

" I thought you'd never ask," Aurora said. 

The music began in a simple, slow song. Aurora positioned herself in front of William and took hold of his hand. His knees began to shake a little, but he soon gained control of it. He let his eyes lock upon her garment clad body. He never stopped to look at the contours of it. Not quite large, but they where there. The muscles that cascaded down her arm would rival any young lord her age. 

They turned towards each other, William stumbling and slamming into the young lady. He gasped a bit. Some reason, he thought that she'd seen his thoughts because of this contact with each other. His hand was shaking a bit when he placed it on the small of her back. By God! Why must they be in Jocelyn's father's house? Anywhere else but here. 

" Are you sure you're alright?" Aurora asked. 

" Yes, I think so," William said.

" You can look me in the face you know," she said with a laugh.

He'd realize he'd dropped his head down and was looking at her, to put it nicely, her womanly area. 

" I'm sorry," William said in a snap, " I didn't….. You have to excuse me,". He ran out into the night air. He felt as though he was going to be sick. He knew not why this sense of pure panic had some how taken him over. 

" What's the matter with William?" Watt asked.

" I think he's in l-o-v-e. And I do not mean with the lovely Jocelyn," 


	9. 9

The sun was shinning over Aurora in an open field. The grass was green and dotted with wild flowers of all kinds. She was dressed in a normal white shirt and ridding pants and boots. Her fingers where twirling over the long stocks of grass that poked up here and there. 

She suddenly felt strong hands reach around her. She turned around and her torso was pressed against that of William's. His eyes were locked upon hers.

"William?"

"Aurora. I don't know what I'm doing but….," 

" I've always said something in my mind since I've gotten close to you Will. Se soltanto potrei disgeli il vostro cuore. Ti amo," 

The two where inches from each other. The knight of legend inched closer to his lady, a look full of soul fullness…..

Aurora jumped up in her sleep with a gasp. It had all been a dream. A very weird dream. She again jumped when she spotted a visitor in her room

" Paulo? Che cosa è esso?"

" Come and see with me Poco Drago," Paulo said. 

Aurora followed Paulo on horse back to the new location of the gypsy camp. In the middle was a man atop a deep brown stallion and other men tearing through the tents and throwing random things on the fire. Women and children where crying and the men where being held back at the point of crossbows.

"What is the meaning of this?" Aurora boomed as she dismounted her horse. 

"Who are you woman?" the man from on top of the stallion asked.

" I am Lady Aurora Draco of Valdera. And I want to know what you think you are doing to these good people!" Aurora yelled. 

The man got down to her level, pointing a short sword her way to make his presence known. 

"Woman, you have no business here. Be gone from here before I have my men deal with you," he said as she approached him forcefully. 

" I will not go. These people have done no wrong. My business is with you or your employer," 

"These are criminals and deserve to be wiped from the face of the earth," the man said.

Aurora watched as one of the men back handed Nonna in the face. Aurora grabbed a blade from her boot and went after the man before her screaming at him. 

" You bastard! I'll kill you all!" 

There where just too many men there against her. Paulo struggled to get to her, but failed. The next thing Aurora felt was the feeling of cold steel, a sharp pain, and hot moisture in her left abdomen. The man before her snarled and the world grew dark around her and she became very tired suddenly. When she tried to move, it was like she was in water. Then everything faded to black.


	10. 10

"Lei bisogno del chirurgo! Lei bisogno del chirurgo!" Paulo yelled out as he carried the limp body of the lady knight.

All heard these cries. No one knew what they where of, but William recognized the voice. He hurried to see what it was. All the color drained from his face when he saw Aurora with her white shirt stained deep red. 

"William. She needs a surgeon," Paulo said with his eyes dire. William went and scooped Aurora out of the gypsy's arms, barely able to contain his own fear. He then just ran. Ran with all that he could as he clung the girl tightly to his chest. 

William soon found his fist pounding upon the surgeon's door. 

" Hello? Please? Is anyone there? We need your help!" William implored as he continued to pound on the door.

"Alright. Alright," a man said as he opened the door and met William's distressed face, "What has happened to her?"

"I… I don't know. Her friend brought her into the square," William said. The face was he knew no details. But, luckily, Paulo came running, breathless, behind him. He was followed by Kate and the boys.

"What happened to her Paulo?" William pleaded to the gypsy as he placed the now frail lady into the arms of the surgeon. 

"At lest thirty me came to our camp. They beat women and burn belongings. Little Aurora tell their leader she kill him. Men surround her, leader stabbed her with short sword. They leave after, then I bring her here," Paulo said, struggling a bit with his English. 

William watched as the surgeon placed her on the table. He was so afraid for her.

"You all will have to wait outside," the man said as he closed the door in William's face. 

Roland took hold of Will's arm and pulled him away from the door. They were all filled with grief and worry.


	11. 11

They settled themselves in the blacksmith's tent. Kate picked up the small steel breastplate made to show all the contours of a woman's form. The piece itself looked like a statue, from each contour of the breasts, to the ab muscles, to the dip for the navel. It truly was a work of art. But it was as if all the work was a waste. Kate silently prayed that God would heal her. Odd thing was, it had been years since Kate had really prayed. Not since her husband had died had she sought aid from above. But she felt that on this day, if any, they needed a miracle. 

Her eyes then wondered over to William. His eyes were set outside on the newly started rainfall. He hadn't said more than a word or two in over an hour. He was to meet Jocelyn, but he thought to hell with it. It didn't matter to him how much she would be angry with him. All that mattered to him right then that the life of his friend would be spared. Yes, his friend. Was she? He didn't know. But never had he seen anyone look at him with those eyes. And he'd never looked at someone and got the feeling that she gave him.

It was like every time she came near him, her strength jumped to him. This made him feel stronger. He always felt that he'd be able to go to her for anything and that she'd always be there to hold out a friendly hand. Same was with the boys and Kate, but it was just a little different with Aurora. He didn't know why.

"Its not fair," Watt finally said to break the silence. 

"What do you mean?" Roland asked.

" She doesn't deserve the hand she's been dealt," Geoff answered.

"No one that young does," Roland replied. 

Kate looked up at them and placed the armor on the ground. She then stood up and walked over their way. " Us talking about it doesn't make her heal any faster. We just need to keep the best in mind and try to keep in the best spirits while we wait,"

" I do have some good news to tell," Roland said. They all looked to him in question. All but William that is. Roland smiled faintly.

"Well what is it then?" Watt asked.

" Christiana and I are to be married," he said, trying to hide his proud smirk. They all smiled for him.

" You son of the devil. How long have you been keeping this a secret?" Watt said as he slapped him on the back.

"Only a little more than a day. It took me three months to get her father to approve," 

"Well, you sly old dog. Isn't that great news William? Will?" Geoff said.

William hadn't taken heed to a word anyone had been saying. He was too consumed with his own thoughts. 

" Will? Have you heard a damn thing I've said?" Geoff said, as he approached the knight. 

" I'm sorry, what?" Will said.

" Roland just said that he and Christiana are to be wed and you don't even hear the words being said? What is wrong with you man?" Geoff asked.

" Just let him alone, won't you Chaucer?" Kate said, "He's got plenty more things that are on his mind right now,"

"Will, I know you're hurting, but you've got to look the better side of things to pass the time. Now, go to her. She's needing you, I'm sure of it," Geoff said in the soft voice he used often in serious times. 

William again found himself knocking on the door of the surgeon. The man opened the door slowly and offered kind eyes to the boy. He opened the door wide and Will spotted Aurora lying on the straw bed. 

" I do believe she has been asking for you, dear boy. I'll leave you two to your words," 

" Thank you for taking care of her," William said gently.

" No thanks are needed. This girl is surviving only on her strong will to be alive," 

He left the two knights in the house. Aurora's light eyes were closed and her body relaxed. She was so still, but he was reassured by the up and down movement of her chest. He inched over and kneeled beside the bed, placing a soft hand upon her cheek. 

"Will," Aurora said with a smile in a voice barely above a whisper. William placed a light kiss on her forehead and took hold of her hand.

" I should have been there. You should have waken me and I could have taken care of things with out you facing thirty men alone," William began to seethe. Aurora placed a gentle hand on his mouth.

" There. There was….no…way…you could have," Aurora said, her breath staggering and she began to cough. William's eyes grew with worry as her breath suddenly stopped.

"Aurora? Aurora?!" 

"Ha. Scared you didn't I?" Aurora said in a normal tone and with a huge grin on her face.

"What on earth possessed you?" William shrieked. Aurora laughed and this made him smiled a bit.

" You think that this would kill me? I'm hurt that you think so little of me. I've been in a worse fix than this and came out on top. But the past is past and here is now. And I'm going to be fine," Aurora said, taking hold of Will's other hand as she sat up.

William collapsed against her and took her into a tight embrace. " I was so afraid for you. I've never been where I had no power to change something. I've never known fear like that before," 

" I promise you, Will, I'll never do it again,"

They continued to embrace for a very long while and broke away, still arm in arm and smiling at each other when who should pass by, but the high princess herself. She was not happy with what it was she saw. 


	12. 12

Morning came gently.  Light sparkled off the droplets of rain still dripping from the roof from the night before.  Every clung to sleep from the exhaustion from worry.

William stayed in the surgeon's shack with the lady. He originally planned to just stay for a bit after she fell asleep.  But he fell away just shortly after she did. Sometime during the night she'd worked her way to him from the cold. He roused slightly and placed an arm around her as she whimpered in her sleep.  

William woke before her and looked at her face. She was on her side facing him.  Her breath was a little choppy like it hurt when she did so. He raised her shirt and saw the brown stained bandage.  Her wound has stopped bleeding, luckily, but her side was covered also by a boot mark.

He growled on the inside and shook his head as he kissed his hand and placed it gently on her side.  The gentle touch tickled her side and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi," she said on a sigh, "You stayed all night?"

"Yes," he said as he rebuttoned his shirt and leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, "I'll be back shortly," 

He ran his fingers through his hair and straightened himself.  He knew he'd get an ear full from Jocelyn.  He spotted her in the garden, paused for a moment, swallowed hard, and went over.  

"Good morning, William. Did you have a nice night," she said as she cut a rose from the bush.

"Reasonably well. I apologize for not meeting with you.  But, Aurora was attacked in the forest,"  

"From what I hear it was a mutual attack," she turned and walked away. 

"Jocelyn, please, I wish to speak with you," he said as he chased after.

"Then speak,"

"Things with you and I have been well, mostly," he began.

"Mostly, yes, mostly.  William please make your point if you have one to make," Jocelyn said to him.

The air was thick and awkward A silence echoed off the walls along with the sound of nearby hoof beats.

"Jocelyn, please…" 

"You wish to turn your back on me, don't you?  Remember what you were before me William; a lowly squire in a knight's guise.  I made you who you are.  If not for me you'd still be hidden in the shadows.  Because of that, you will always be my own.  I made you who you are," she sneered.

"You never made me anything more than frustrated and confused.  I was a knight when we met," he defended, "You have no right to claim what I am as your own,"

"Yes, you've always been blinded by knighthood and nobility, haven't you?  And your blind eyes have sought touch from another noble," she said flatly.  She smiled at him without emotion.  William balled one of his hands into a tight fist and squeezed his fingernails into his palm. 

"I can hardly place the mark of blame upon you. She's a pretty little sword slinger. You tow can romp through the forest and roll through the dirt and muck together. And she being the little whore that she is, you can have a dozen little knight babies.  But when you're dying as a poor knight, remember me and how you could have been a great king," Jocelyn barked.

"A great king whose men kill innocents and rape women?"

"Kate?" William questioned her presence.

Kate's feet flowed over to the two and stood between them. She raised her look from the ground and placed it on Jocelyn.

"Tell them, dear, who burned down the gypsy camp," Kate said plainly, "And perhaps, the person who gave the order,"  

Jocelyn looked down with her arms crossed and sighed. 

"Jocelyn? Please tell me your father did not do that," Will pleaded. 

"He didn't do it. I did,"

William moved to slap her but stopped himself. He let out a roar and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Tell me why!" he screamed.

"It was only met to scare them away. The people in the town were complaining. It wasn't meant to go as far as it did," she said as she started to cry from the guilt.

"Do you realize that if she were to have died, the blood of it would be on your hands?"

"But the little bitch wasn't suppose to be involved," Jocelyn yelled.

"It does not matter. You sent soldiers to maraud among beautiful and innocent people," 

"They were polluting our forest,"

"You are the only pollutant I see around here.  Good-bye," William said as he tuned and left her.

He was so enraged. What if she did die? She could still if infection or sickness set in.

"Aurora?" he said as he entered the shack.  The bed was empty.  He searched all over the place.  She was gone. 


	13. 13

Her horse tore through the field, her hair in her face and sword strapped to her back. Moments before, she'd gone to check on the only family she had left.  The men and women were all dead. Only the few small children remained alive. 

The women were half naked with their necks broken.  Their children crying for them to wake up and having these cries go unheard.  

Her heart wrenched so that it made her vomit. But through the tears, she moved the bodies, said the rights, and burned them.  

She left the children in the care of Paulo and went to the village. There she put on her breast plate and said a few silent words to Kate before returning to the hunt. She knew what she must do.

The rain had dusted away most of their trail, but the further she went, the more evidence came up in the mud.  It wasn't long until she spotted them.  Her hand positioned on the dagger at her belt.  They were drinking and laughing. Never could they have guessed what would come next.  

She kicked her horse for him to go faster.  His stride was long and quick.  She readied herself and leapt onto the back of the nearest man, plunging the dagger deep into his back.

Another man threw the knife in his hand, which he had been eating with, at her.  She deflected it with her palm and drew her sword.  There were at least twenty of them, but the pain and outright rage fueled her.  Never had she seen such ruin in her life.  They would all die.

She fought them off with speed and precision. First came a man swinging a wood axe at her.  She stabbed him through the middle and pulled the sword out through his side. She was then hit in the back of the head by someone's forearm, knocked to the ground, and barely missed a stabbing blow that instead went into the ground. 

She kicked herself up and punched the man in the face before cutting him about the middle.  Blood from him and the others stained her face, hands, hair, and armor. She tore through them, stabbing and slashing, feeling their skin and flesh rip open and bleed. With each kill, her heart pounded faster.  With one more blow, it appeared they were all gone.

"Bravo Lady Draco. Beautifully done. You've just killed, or should I say murdered, my entire company," 

It was the man who had stabbed her three days prior. Her whole shook and her wound again bled from the tearing at the stitches.

"You are the murderer," She said bluntly, "You killed my family, raped the women, and left the children for dead.  And you're about to pay," 

She clung to her side. Blood could be seen running down her leg.  She gasped and the crumpled to the ground. 

"You have a lot of spirit and fire. It's a shame I'll have to kill you twice before you'll learn a lesson," 

Aurora watched as the man raised his sword in his hand.  She tried to push herself up, but her legs did not obey her mind.  All she could do was watch in terror.

In a split second her thoughts went from her childhood, to Nona and Paulo, to watching her father die and feeling she let him down and lastly to….

An arrow passed through the man's left arm. He screamed in pain and tore the arrow on through. Aurora thanked God for this and looked at the arrow that now lay on the ground. It was her's. 

"Will!" she yelled as the knight charged the man.  Aurora watched as she continued to try to get up from her hands and knees.  The attempt failed yet again but she could not simply watch.  She dragged herself to her sword and turned on to her back.  Just as she did, William and the man broke from each other.  The man lost his footing and fell.  As this happened, Aurora raised her sword.  With in seconds of it, the man fell on it, causing the death blow.  She pushed him off and pulled away from him. William ran to her and kneeled down at her side.

"What were you doing?" he asked gently, "You could have died.  Promise me you'll never do anything like that again," 

She took him into embrace and buried her face in his shirt, weeping uncontrollably. 

"They're dead. They killed them all. Everyone that's ever cared for me is dead, Will. Murdered in their own home,"

"You haven't lost everyone.  You still have Paulo," he looked down into her eyes, "And you still have me. Let's get you back," 


	14. 14

Two weeks past before Aurora was once again strong enough.  Mostly, she complained that she couldn't compete. She also hated the confinement and the fact that everyone watched her constantly and tried to take care of her.  She said she still had two arms and legs and God forbid that a hole in her side kept them from working.

Neither William nor Kate told Aurora about Jocelyn's doings.  They knew with out a doubt that Aurora would try to kill her. No one really wanted that to come to pass. Hell would be to pay for all of them.  

Time came for the troop to be on the move again.  They all wanted to just go to London. Damn the rest of the season. Next year would bring better fortune for all, perhaps. 

William was having a bit of a hard time. He didn't know if he could watch this new world he'd found slip behind him on the road.  Worst of all, he didn't know what to do about it.

"Why don't you ask her to come along?" Geoff offered, "After all, we all like to see you happy and she does make things more exciting," 

"That is true, but I couldn't ask her of that,"

"Ask what of whom?" Aurora said from atop her mount. 

"Good day my lady," Geoff said with a dip of the head, "How be you?"

"Well Chaucer," she said in wonderment of his actions.  

"Aurora, may I have a moment with you?" Will said as he offered her a hand down. She took it and climbed down. He continued to lead her by this hand. 

"Ah, night will be forever dark," Chaucer said once they had gone, "for every star in the heavens now rests in the boy's eyes. I bid you both good fortune,"

Aurora's back was pressed against the blacksmith shop's outer wall. She looked through the strands of hair that hand fallen in her eyes.  William's eyes darted everywhere but to her like he searched for the words he must now speak.

"I know you and I have had our past differences. But we've gotten past them and all the bad times that have crossed out paths. You know we're planning on going home to London?"

"Yes," she said softly.

"Well I, well we all were wondering if you might consider…"

She smiled and looked at him playfully before kissing him full on the mouth.  William was stiff at first, not knowing what to do, but he soon let in. He let in for what seemed like slow passing hours. They only stopped when the laugher of passing by children made them smile.

"I will heed for that to be a yes," he said deeply.

"Heed it as you will," she answered as she ran her hand across his cheek, "But be sure to take this as something more," 

She kissed him again with fiery strength in her eyes. He held her close, breathing in her very presence. 

"That was something more," he said.

"How else must I prove what is written on my heart?"

"No, no. You need do nothing to prove it," he said, "only say what it is,"

"Well then," she smiled, "Perhaps you should know that I…"

"So has she decided if she's coming or not?" Watt asked as he rounded the corner.

William purged his lips and glared at him.  Aurora placed a hand on Will's hip and stepped out from the wall.  She walked over and placed her hands on Watt's shoulders, stood on her tiptoes, kissed him on the cheek, and continued on.

"What was that all about?"

"That was her way of saying yes," Will replied as he chased after her.

He saw her on her mount. She smiled at him and took of in a run.  He grabbed the nearest of the horses and prayed his bareback skills were well intact.  

He held on for dear life as he watched and followed her again through the forest.  He saw her drop the reins and stand up on the stirrups, her arms out. 

"Aurora! Are you crazy?" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Let yourself be free!" she yelled back, "Put your life in the hands of fate!"

He watched in horror as she leapt from the horse, swung from a branch and flew off a cliff.  He screamed her name that was lost in the sound of water splashing. He slowed his horse and peered over the edge. She was just pushing her head to the surface.  He shook his head and smiled. 

"Come on Will!" she yelled at him as she motioned with her arm.

"No! I'm staying here! You can play all you want!" he yelled back.

"Coward!" she teased, "For the sake of all that is holy, I did and I'm not a strong man as you are!"

"Do you insult me, woman?"

"Oh, indeed I do!"

He stepped back about four steps, said a silent prayer that he wouldn't break his neck, and ran and leapt off the cliff. 

Aurora swam to get out of his way as he fell, his harms flailing about in the air. His feet touched the bottom after he hit, he pushed himself up and broke the surface laughing. 

"I told you to let yourself be free," she said as she swam to him, "Only then can you truly feel alive,"

"Lady Draco," he said.

"Sir Thatcher," 

"I have a confession to make," he said as he placed his hand on her sides. He leaned his head to where his lips were almost touching her ear. He inhaled as though he meant to speak. 

"It's hard, really, to put into words what it is when I see when I see you.  You're strong, a beautiful jouster, heroic warrior, and a gracious friend.  I've seen a hundred men, if not more, fall when they've been in chaos like you've faced.  It all makes me realize that I should never walk away from you," he said and took both of her hands into his and kissed the knuckles, "And watching you almost slip away; it made my eyes open.  I realize that…."

"I love you," Aurora said as she reared up out of the water and kissed him, causing them both to dive into the water.  They swam under the surface, their mouths still together. Only the need for air pushed them upwards and apart. 

"With every breath of my body and more than life I do," Will said as he wiped the curls from his eyes.

"Bout time you came around, boy," she giggled, "And I know my father would be very happy and approve of it, sweet Orion," 


End file.
